


He Got Me (Gone Crazy)

by lottoverse (unluckyones)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, I don't really know what else to tag tbh, M/M, PWP, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyones/pseuds/lottoverse
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are an odd pairing. Chanyeol doesn’t think so, but apparently everyone else does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote a couple of months ago to to relieve some stress. I uploaded it onto AFF but to forgot to do so here. 
> 
> Prompt: Monster MV

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are an odd pairing. Chanyeol doesn’t think so, but apparently everyone else does. Many say that the vice president of the student council shouldn’t waste his time on the school’s resident delinquent, but Chanyeol couldn't care less. It’s not that Chanyeol’s a saint himself and barely got off the hook for dying his hair a vibrant red (the only thing that saved him were his grades and reputation). He knows better than to let the words of others guide him and despite what people think, Baekhyun’s fun to be around.

“Still studying, Park?”

Chanyeol jumps at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice. He's the only one in study hall today and wasn’t expecting anyone to show up - let alone Baekhyun. “Yeah. Calc on Monday. Just doing some revision.” He gestures toward his textbook and Baekhyun looks at the page it’s opened at momentarily from where he’s standing. He makes a disgusted face before his eyes drift back up to Chanyeol’s hair.

“Red.” Is all he says.

“Yeah.”

“It suits you.”

“Thanks.”

“Did you get shit for it?” Baekhyun asks with an amused smile.

Chanyeol laughs. “Yeah. Junmyeon wasn’t too happy about it.”

“Junmyeon needs to pull the stick out of his ass.” Baekhyun’s rolls his eyes which are lined with khol, his shirt is untucked and his blazer sleeves are rolled to his elbows despite the winter air.

Baekhyun strides closer and Chanyeol pushes his chair back with his legs, creating a reasonable gap between himself and the table. Baekhyun takes a seat on Chanyeol’s thighs and makes himself comfortable.

“I should be giving you a red card for your violations against the uniform policy.” Chanyeol says.

“You should,” Baekhyun begins. “But you won’t.” Baekhyun grins (and they both know that he’s right).

Chanyeol shakes his head softly, a small smile on his lips. He watches as Baekhyun’s eyes lift back to his hair, his hand soon following; slender fingers threading through the strands. He raises a brow as Baekhyun’s fingers curl around his tie. Baekhyun tugs at the fabric, pulling his back off the chair and toward himself. “It’s nice to see that even the student council doesn’t like being tied down by formalities.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol hums.

The proximity of their faces are close, breath mingling as the challenge of who makes the first move lingers between them. There’s a smirk on Baekhyun’s lips that Chanyeol replicates as he tilts his head back.

“I’ve always liked a challenge.” Baekhyun chuckles against the skin of Chanyeol’s neck, revelling in the way that the vice president shivers.

“Try me.” Chanyeol’s voice is low and his fingers bunch into the fabric of Baekhyun’s uniform.

If anything, Baekhyun seems to be amused as he slides himself further up Chanyeol’s lap; ass directly over Chanyeol’s crotch. He tangles his fingers into the red of Chanyeol’s hair and the latter tilts his head back more, further exposing his neck and Baekhyun tugs him forward by his tie.

The result of the action is Baekhyun’s lips meeting his own and Baekhyun’s grip doesn’t falter around his tie or in his hair; if anything - it intensifies and Chanyeol circles his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and pulls him closer. Baekhyun inhales as Chanyeol’s arms tighten around his waist, lips parting for the latter’s tongue. The way their tongues curl around each other is languid, eyes closed and breathing deep.

“Ooh,  _daddy_.” Baekhyun smirks at the feeling of Chanyeol’s hardening length along the seam of his ass and he intentionally grinds down on it and tries not to let a moan slip as Chanyeol growls.

“I didn’t know you were into that.” Chanyeol raises a brow as his hand slides up the back of Baekhyun’s shirt and feels along the ridges of his spine.

“I could be into anything you want me to.” Baekhyun says with a laugh. “But I kind of want you in my pants.”

Chanyeol hums “That can be arranged.”

By the time his fingers reach Baekhyun’s belt, he stops; ignoring the rise of Baekhyun's brow.

“What?-”              

“Get off.” Chanyeol says and pushes Baekhyun off of his lap.

“Jesus, Park-”

“Shut it.” Chanyeol snaps. “Someone’s coming.” He pushes himself back toward the desk and tries to fix his appearance, smoothing down his hair and hoping that the desk conceals his boner.

Baekhyun turns at the sound of the door opening and frowns at Junmyeon appearance.

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon says, clearly surprised by his presence. “It’s a surprise to see you here. The wrong uniform - not so much of a surprise.”

“Likewise.” Baekhyun replies. “You still look like you shit dollar bills, nothing much has changed since the last time we met.”

 Junmyeon frowns before directing his attention to Chanyeol. “Have the preparations for tomorrow’s assembly been made?”

Chanyeol clears his throat, not fond of the tense atmosphere. “They have. I was just- giving Baekhyun a red card for his uniform.”

Baekhyun is indifferent while Junmyeon looks pleased. He nods before leaving the room.Once the door is closed Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest. “I’ve always wondered what ass tastes like. Mind telling me?”

 

__________

 

Chanyeol knows exactly where to find Baekhyun when he skips class. He ignores the looks he gets from students as he makes his way to the back of the school toward the end of lunch, right before the beginning of period five.

He isn’t surprised to see Sehun with a lit cigarette between his fingers as they lounge on the grass.

“Hello, Park.” Baekhyun says, noticing Chanyeol first and the latter watches as Sehun’s head soon follows.

“Planning on skipping class?”

“You know it.”

Chanyeol watches as Sehun brings the cigarette to his lips and his eyes follow the wisp of smoke that he exhales. “I thought you were going to quit.”

“Who told you that?”

“Jongin did.” Chanyeol frowns. “What are you going to do if he finds out?”

“What he doesn’t know doesn’t hurt him.” The tone of Sehun’s voice is monotonous and it pisses him off. “I’ll get there eventually. Calm your tits, Park.”

Chanyeol sighs, attention back onto Baekhyun. “A word?"

“Alright.” Baekhyun slaps Sehun’s thigh. “Go to class. I don’t care if you don’t do shit, just show up at least.”

Sehun scoffs. “Okay, Dad.” He grunts as he gets up, dropping his cigarette in front of Chanyeol and stepping over it with the heel of his shoe before leaving.

“Brat.” Baekhyun says loud enough for Sehun to hear; he gets the middle finger in response.

Chanyeol exhales. “I don’t understand how Jongin puts up with his shit.”

“Hey,” Baekhyun begins. “Sehun’s a sweet kid, he’s just misunderstood.”

“And you’re such a good influence?” Chanyeol says with sarcasm clear in his voice.

“Ooh should I be offended?” Baekhyun chuckles before continuing. “Jongin brings out his good side. Anyway- to what do I owe this pleasure? Vice president Park coming to see me during class time.”

“You came all this way just to tell me that?” Baekhyun laughs.

“I’m on duty this afternoon.” Chanyeol clarifies and he doesn’t miss the mischievous glint in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I’ll be sure to make it.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t show up to detention but much to Chanyeol’s surprise, Sehun does. The latter has his usual stoic expression plastered to his face as he walks in; and releases a rather loud exhale at the sight of Chanyeol.

“Would you rather Junmyeon?” Chanyeol offers. “I’m more than happy to get him.”

“Nah.” Sehun pulls out a seat near the front, taking a seat and throwing his legs over the desk. “I can barely stand you as it is."

“Nice to know.”

They spend most of the hour in silence, save for the scribble of Chanyeol’s pen against the pages of his workbook and Sehun’s nails tapping against the desk.  

“Why are you so interested in Baekhyun, anyway?” Sehun asks after sometime and Chanyeol’s head jerks up to meet Sehun’s amused smile.

“What?”

“Baekhyun.” Sehun repeats himself, folding his arms across his chest. “Isn’t it against school policy to be like- seen with him.”

Chanyeol laughs at Sehun’s poor choice of wording. “Then shouldn’t it be against policy for you to be with Jongin?”

“Jongin’s not on the student council, now is he.” Sehun argues, defensive. “Stop evading my question.”

“I’m not. Okay how about you tell my why you like Jongin so much, and maybe then I’ll answer your question.”

For as long as Chanyeol can remember, Sehun has never liked him. The latter is adamant in expressing his dislike for him at every chance he gets. He doesn't know how it started but the conflict between them has always existed. But it looks like Sehun is contemplating Chanyeol’s offer, and he can almost see Sehun’s thought process.

“Fine.” Sehun says after some time. “Almost everyone’s given up on me but Jongin refuses to.” The last sentence is said quieter, Sehun diverting his eyes away from Chanyeol’s, the embarrassment flushes pink hues onto his cheeks.

“See,” Chanyeol beams. “That wasn’t too hard.’’

“Shut up.” Sehun snaps. “What about you?” Although the sentence is said with a lot less venom than what Sehun intended.

Chanyeol hums. “To be honest, I don’t know.”

“What?”

“I don’t know why I’m so interested.” Chanyeol hums and looks up in thought. “I just am.” he shrugs.

“You can’t change him.”

“I know I can't _‘change’_ Baekhyun in any way- but I like how he doesn't give a shit about what others think of him. It’s admirable.”

“Do you love him?”

Chanyeol laughs. “I wouldn’t say love. But I do have feelings for him.”

Sehun lets out a frustrated sigh and runs his hands through his hair. “I’m such a shit-”

“What?” Chanyeol blinks, confused.”

“Jongin… He’s- he’s so good to me and I can’t even quit smoking.”

“You love him, don't you?” Chanyeol tests.

“Shut up.” Sehun snaps, cheeks a brighter shade of red.

“Who would have thought - Oh Sehun has _feelings_.”

“I hate you.”

Chanyeol laughs as he gets up and walks over to Sehun’s seat. He ruffles Sehun’s hair and the latter looks up at him with a confused expression. “Baekhyun was right. You are a good kid.”

 

__________

 

The next time Chanyeol and Sehun meet, there’s less tension in the air and Jongin grins as Sehun’s arm circles around his waist.

“There’s basketball prac after school today, are you coming?” Jongin asks.

“Yeah. I have to meet with Junmyeon first, though.”

“Okay.” Jongin smiles lightly and nudges Sehun in the ribs with his elbow as the latter tries to tickle him. “See you later.”

“Bye Jongin. See you, Sehun.”

“Bye, hyung.”

The shock is clear on both of Chanyeol and Jongin’s faces.

“Did you just-” Jongin begins.

“I didn’t say anything.” Sehun grumbles and pulls him by the waist.

 

__________

 

“You skipped detention.” Chanyeol begins when he passes Baekhyun in the hall.

“I skip a lot of things; breakfast, lunch, class, detention. The list goes on.”

“You said you would come.” Chanyeol frowns.

“I say a lot of things.” Baekhyun laughs. “Doesn't mean I’ll do them. As much as I would have loved your company on a Monday afternoon, something important came up.”

“I hope you don’t have anything important planned this afternoon because you need to make up for that detention you missed.”

Baekhyun takes a step forward and runs his fingers through Chanyeol's hair. “You’re in luck. I am free.”

“You know where the room is.”

“It’s a date.”

 

By the time Chanyeol steps into the room, Baekhyun is already inside; twirling a pen between his fingers.

“You’re late, Mr. Park.” Baekhyun muses.

“I had a meeting.”

“Busy man.” Baekhyun chuckles.

“Very.” Chanyeol sighs and deflates into the teacher's chair at the front of the room.

“You know,” Baekhyun begins as he walks to the door. He flicks the lock before turning and walking towards the teacher’s desk. He sits on the surface and looks Chanyeol in the eye. “Sehun told me about the little heart to heart you had the other day.”

“Did he?” Chanyeol’s voice cracks.

“Don’t be so nervous, Park.” Baekhyun chuckles. “Anyway. You have feelings for me?”

“I can make them go away, if you want.” Chanyeol doesn't deny it; although he can feel his heartbeat in his ears.

Baekhyun slides off the table and into Chanyeol’s lap. “I agree.” He begins and he laughs at the panic on Chanyeol’s face. “Love is a bit of a stretch, but to say that I don't have feelings for you would be bullshit.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol says as Baekhyun’s mouth inches closer.

“I skipped detention, isn’t there some sort of punishment for that?”

“Yeah.” is the only thing that Chanyeol manages to say before Baekhyun cups his face and slides his tongue into his mouth.

Chanyeol enjoys kissing Baekhyun, lips plush against his own and he moans lowly as Baekhyun runs his tongue across the roof of his mouth.

Chanyeol frowns. There’s something foreign residing in Baekhyun’s mouth, something that he can’t pinpoint and he pulls away. Baekhyun smirks and runs his tongue across his lips and that's when he spots it.

“You got a tongue piercing?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun chuckles and presses his lips against Chanyeol’s once more before sinking down to his knees. “I thought to myself ‘What's another way for me to piss off the school’. You already have red hair so I didn’t want to steal your thunder by dying mine. And I don't want tattoos yet, so this is the next best thing.”

“I see.” Chanyeol exhales as he watches Baekhyun unfastens his belt and pulls down his underwear far enough so that his cock is free from it's confinement. He’s not hard yet, but he’s getting there.

“They say that tongue piercings are great for blowjobs. I’m more than willing to give you one; but what’s in it for me?”

“I’ll fuck you hard afterwards, how’s that?”

“A simple _‘please Baekhyun’_ would have been nice, but I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Chanyeol’s hips buck upward when Baekhyun’s tongue presses flat against the underside of his cock and drags it up. Baekhyun wasn't wrong. The addition of the stud accompanying the wet muscle of Baekhyun’s tongue adds to the euphoria and causes him to leak prematurely.

Baekhyun smears his precome with his index finger before it traces down the prominent vein. “Have I ever told you that you were quite a mouthful?”

“You haven’t.” Chanyeol’s grunts when Baekhyun blows hot air onto the slit of his dick.

“Really? I thought I have.” Baekhyun replies conversationally as if he didn't have Chanyeol’s cock in his hand. “Well vice president Park, you are a mouthful.”

“Thanks.”

“Now worries.” Baekhyun singsongs. He swallows around the crown of Chanyeol’s cock before taking more in until his nose reaches trim hair at the base.

Chanyeol pulls at his hair and hangs his head back, hips jerking forward as the stud scrapes down his length. Chanyeol fucks into Baekhyun’s mouth and the latter lets him, liking the sound that he releases.

“I’m going to come if you keep this up.” Chanyeol groans and Baekhyun pulls away, licking his lips; tongue catching onto the string of saliva that connects his mouth to Chanyeol’s cock.

“Well we can't have that.” Baekhyun says as he stands. “You promised me that you would fuck me hard, and as much as I’d like to have you come in my mouth, I’d rather you do it in my ass.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at Baekhyun’s sass, much liking the way his chuckle sounds in his ears. He assists Baekhyun in getting his pants off, the fabric pooling around his ankles as Chanyeol bends him over the desk.

He knew that keeping lubricant in his blazer pocket was a good idea, liking the slight burn when Chanyeol’s fingers scissor him open. His fingers are long and Baekhyun moans when they curl into his heat and drag along his walls.

Baekhyun whines when Chanyeol retracts his fingers but pushes back when he feels the head of Chanyeol’s cock align with his entrance. Chanyeol is _thick_ and _long_ and Baekhyun moans once the former is into his ass to the hilt.

Chanyeol thrusts with purpose, hips snapping forward roughly and the desk skids forward from the force. He pins Baekhyun’s hips in place as curses leaves his lips.

“I wonder what Junmyeon would say if he saw you, Park.” Baekhyun’s voice cracks when Chanyeol’s cock edges along his prostate. “You would be kicked off the student council-”

“Don’t talk about Junmyeon.” Chanyeol growls and picks up the pace. He pants into Baekhyun’s ears and groans when Baekhyun clenches around him.

“You’re always talking. When do you ever shut up?” The comment holds no venom and Baekhyun moans loudly.

Baekhyun’s head hangs between his shoulders, saliva dribbling onto the desk and Chanyeol fucks him _hard_ and fast - just like he promised. His eyes roll back into his head, the edges of his vision flashing white when he comes. He spills onto the teacher’s desk and whines from over sensitivity because Chanyeol is showing no signs of slowing down.

Even though his muscles burn, he ignores it and pushes back to meet Chanyeol’s thrusts. “Fuck-” Chanyeol curses and Baekhyun finds his use of profanity a complete turn on. “ _Chanyeol_ -”

Chanyeol groans loudly, the sound of his own name pushing him over the edge as he comes inside of Baekhyun, breathing ragged and he pulls back Baekhyun’s head with his hand so he can bite into the side of Baekhyun’s neck.

“Well shit.” Baekhyun says once Chanyeol pulls out and proceeds to tuck himself back into his pants. And Baekhyun decides that the debauched look is a good one. “You keep your word, don’t you?”

“I’m not on the student body for nothing.”

 

__________

 

Junmyeon’s suspicious. Chanyeol knows that Junmyeon’s suspicious and pretends not to notice the latter’s curious glances when they pass Baekhyun in the halls.

“I’ve heard from the teachers that Baekhyun’s been showing up to class.”

“That’s good.”

“Is there something going on between you and Baekhyun?”

“Besides detention - nothing.” Chanyeol replies.

“I see…” Junmyeon nods, not entirely convinced. “They say he’s been more cooperative during class, too. I don’t suppose you have anything to do with that?”

“Nope.”

“I’m not stupid, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon stops and Chanyeol freezes. “I’m not as oblivious as you make me out to be.”

“Sorry.” Is the first thing that comes to Chanyeol’s mind.

Junmyeon laughs and claps a hand over his shoulder. “I’m not as much of a tight ass as everyone makes me out to be either. It’s just that someone has to maintain discipline.” He starts walking again and Chanyeol follows. “I’m fine with it as long as you're happy. Besides, now that Baekhyun’s actually complying, there’s one less troublemaker I have to worry about.”

“I am… happy.” Chanyeol clears his throat.

“Good. But try to refrain from getting intimate in the classrooms.” Junmyeon laughs when Chanyeol chokes on air. “In other news, I heard that Sehun stopped smoking.”

“Really? Like officially?”

“Yeah. Jongin’s ecstatic about it.”

  
  


“Junmyeon knows.” Chanyeol sighs once they’re behind closed doors.

“Oh.” Baekhyun says. “Are you handing in your badge? Are you going to be treated like us commoners?”

“I wasn’t kicked off the student council.” Chanyeol says as he sits down. “Actually, Junmyeon gave me his blessing.”

“That’s surprising. Who knew he had a heart.”

Chanyeol laughs. “He said it’s fine as long as I’m happy.”

“Are you?” Baekhyun asks with a grin which is accompanied by the slight tilt of his head.

“Yeah.”

“That’s great.” Baekhyun muses, sliding onto his lap once again. “I think that this is a great time to let you know that I got a tattoo last week.”

Chanyeol raises a brow. “Where?”

Baekhyun smirks and tugs at Chanyeol’s tie to pull him closer. “Why don’t you tell me, Park. _Where_ did I get a tattoo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @sezhangs

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [follow my scent, follow your smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584579) by [standstill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standstill/pseuds/standstill)




End file.
